The Big Boss
by Little Liger
Summary: Based on the 'Canine Hero' skit. The full story of how Repede 'captured the spot of Big Boss'. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: There's really not enough love for Repede on here. So I figured I'd write my favorite navy-colored pooch something. You all know the story of the "Canine Hero", so I've decided to expand upon that with this. This will switch occasionally between third person and Repede's pov. Possible spoilers if you haven't seen the skit or finished the game. Maybe…

* * *

The Lower Quarter of Zaphias was one that not many enjoyed, but too many were forced to put up with. This included inhabitants as well as the neighboring quarters. Although the humans had social classes, labels, and other such useless classifications, Repede knew that such things were useless in the animal kingdom. The blue pooch rose from his spot on the bed set out for him by his master, Yuri, and stretched, allowing his tired muscles to prepare for the day ahead of them before jumping on the black-haired man's bed with a loud bark followed by a surprised shout that erupted from Yuri's lips.

Yuri groaned and slowly opened his eyes to meet those of Repede's, seeing a begging look. Figures, if he didn't want to spar with Yuri, he wanted food from him. The swordsman kept his eyes locked on the panting dog as he himself rose from his bed to get something for the warrior dog to eat. He opened the single cabinet in his room before pulling out a blue bag that, when shook quickly, made a sound the warrior hound couldn't resist. Two shakes and Repede was beside Yuri with a wagging tail and a hopeful glint in his eyes. He watched with anticipation as a bowl was filled with the chunky, meaty substance he loved so much then placed on the ground before his paws before he dug into it heartily. Yuri had a small grin on his face as he watched the dog eat and regain energy from last night.

The black-haired swordsman sighed and looked out the large window of his room. The somewhat peaceful atmosphere of Zaphias' lower quarter during the daytime occasionally surprised Yuri, having seen what really goes on during the shroud of night. Sometimes he wished that things could be just a bit better though, even if the only thing that _did_ disappear were those pesky wolves. He suppressed a growl and tried to shake the images from his head before turning back to the warrior dog. Knowing he couldn't hide anything from Repede, Yuri wasn't too surprised with the dark look in his eyes. They both knew what the other was thinking and Repede walked to the door without another thought. Yuri smirked and opened it for Repede, grabbing his own blade before dashing out after him.

--

The Public Quarter seemed like a good place to start today's mischief before moving on to the Lower Quarter. Three wolves began looking around for one of their 'faithful' subjects and spotted one not too far from their spot by the marketplace. A small cat was perched on one of the multiple cart stands that lined the busy street market on a day-to-day basis. It wasn't too uncommon to see strays looking for a meal either. Which is why the few unknowing citizens outside this morning just brushed off the wolves that suddenly entered the area and began to pan out to trap the tabby cat before it was even aware of them.

The cat was content with licking her fur while three predators were slowly closing in on her, one of them made an indistinguishable sound to let the others know of his location before he leapt into the air to catch the cat. She shrieked, trying to run. But it was too late and the wolves' jaws clamped down on her ribcage with a satisfying crunch. The cat let her body go limp and so soon did the wolf let his jaw slack, allowing the smaller creature to flop out and land on the ground.

The cat whined and slowly opened one eye to look at her assailant, whose fangs were gleaming in the early morning sunlight as he spoke to her softly.

"Won't you be a dear…" he growled, "and fetch me something to eat?"

She looked frightened as she shook her aching head and awaited her punishment. As expected the creature before her became angry at her refusal and placed a paw on her broken ribs, rolling them along the ground as she screamed in agony. After a few minutes, a couple of humans arrived to watch the "filthy strays" duke it out, none of them having the decency to drive the wolf out of capital and help the defenseless cat. The wolf had stopped momentarily to growl a warning at them before resuming play. The cat cried out a bitter confirmation of the task set before her, the wolf allowing her to stand and walk away.

--

Repede and Yuri walked in silence to the Public Quarter, needing a few gels before they started today's training regimen. The canine barked and dashed off towards a stand where he saw a weak and bloody cat trying to walk around. Yuri had followed after him in anticipation, slightly sickened by the sight of a cat with blood covering her body, leaving large pools of it behind her. He kneeled down to get a better look, shooting a quick glance toward Repede who nodded knowingly.

"The Little Wolves."

"Woof!" Repede barked.

"What? You wanna stop them?" Repede nodded, excited, "B-but how are you going to do that?"

The warrior dog gave Yuri a knowing look, his gaze directed at the man's sword. Following the dogs eyes brought a small smile to Yuri's lips, "Let's go, boy!"

* * *

So, hows that for an introduction? A little short but I guess it works for now. Next chapter should be bigger as it goes into Repede's training and whatnot. So please review and help fuel my continuing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember that this fiction is a couple of years before the game. So Flynn (who appears this chappie) and others may not be like they are in the game. Also note that I'm not that great at writing battle scenes and Yuri's a bit difficult for me to keep IC. Tell me how I did and enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd write this if I owned the game? No? Didn't think so.

* * *

Never before had I really been outside the barrier of Zaphias. It was strange, but despite the fact that monsters were roaming freely, I hadn't been afraid. In fact, as I stared down my master and friend with fangs bared and claws itching for a taste of flesh, I couldn't have been more excited. I was a bit worried about being able to transition from fighting with a knife to fighting with my natural weapons… but I had to learn. After all, my pride was on the line now.

Yuri looked at me with a wide smirk. I guessed he was pretty excited too. He drew his sword and stared me down, aiming the tip at my nose with confidence.

"Ready when you are…" He said, daring me to make the first move, eh? I nodded my head and lowered my body closer to the rough, green grass below me. I felt the wind pick up then quickly die down as the situation became tense.

I roared as I jumped upward and descended upon Yuri with my claws stretched outward. He easily raised his blade to block me, my paws in slight pain from the contact, before he transitioned into what he called a "horizontal slash" and caught my stomach in a blur of steel. I yelped slightly as the blade bit into my soft belly and I was sent reeling on the ground. My paws caught the dirt and I was dragged a couple of yards away from my opponent.

I shook my now somewhat aching body, making a mental note to get back at him for that one, before charging again. This time, I stayed low to the ground. Yuri lowered the blade to block a mid-low strike and that's when I made my move. I faked a bite while using my back paws to push myself off of the ground with lots of force. As this was happening, I snapped at Yuri's sleeve and just managed to get a little piece of fabric, tearing it off. When I finished the move I was behind him and before he had time to react, I was upon him.

A quick leap and I mounted his back tearing lightly into his flesh and making sure the injuries were light. We were low on Apple Gels and I can't imagine my master being too pleased if we had to make another stop and steal run. When I stopped, Yuri had pushed his body off the ground, rubbing his back with a slight wince now and again. I guess I overdid it. His eyes glared at me somewhat angrily before a grin graced his features and he patted my head…

… God did I love it when he patted my head.

Shaking off that thought and regaining my composure quickly I sat down on the ground and sighed, Yuri joining me. The monsters were surprisingly quiet today. The few times Yuri and I had been beyond the barrier before we had gotten attacked left and right. Today though, I could see wild Boars grazing peacefully in the distance without a care in the world. It was almost a breathtaking sight. I had noticed the sun was higher up in the sky than it was when the battle started and heard my master's stomach growl slightly. I looked over to him with a half-smirk that he returned in full.

"Alright, smart ass. Let's get something to eat then."

"Woof!"

--

I felt as though the world would just leave me alone when I ate. Every little problem seemed to disappear when food was poured into that empty bowl, placed before my paws, and devoured quickly. It felt nice though, not having to worry about anything. But as I enjoyed my 'kibble' and Yuri his sandwiches, I heard something. Perking my ears I became aware as I heard footsteps outside the door.

A growl escaped my mouth and Yuri finally acknowledged the sounds. A quick knock; three sharp taps on the wooden barrier between our world and the outside world followed by a voice I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Yuri? Repede? Are you two home?" The voice said.

"Flynn." I nodded as Yuri made to open the door.

Standing just beyond it was a blond male as tall as Yuri with short, messy hair and brilliant sapphire blue eyes. He wore a standard uniform for anyone below officer status; a green and brown tunic with grayish black pants. The young Sergeant looked about as eager to see Yuri as Yuri to him. They wore matching smiles and even I had a grin planted on my features as I looked at my second master with glee. After all, it had been about a month since his last visit.

"So… I heard trouble is beginning to brew down here again. What sort of mischief are you getting into now?" the blond soldier accused.

"Nothing. Repede and I have been trouble-free for about a week now." Yuri sighed and raised his arms in mock defeat, "I can't believe you would accuse me before you even heard my side of the story."

"Somehow I think I've heard that excuse before."

I whined. If someone didn't diffuse this quickly, I may see an all-out brawl within the next few sentences. Both men looked in my direction for a brief second before turning to look at each other once more.

"It's the oppressors of the animal kingdom this time. I swear to you, these are some mean creatures, Flynn. They attack cats, dogs and have been known to harm the humans of the lower and public quarter!"

Flynn breathed a heavy sigh and shook his head. I wondered to myself why Yuri would even waste his breath saying that to the more rational Flynn Scifo (and even today I wonder why he has a second name. I mean, I'm just "Repede"). As I had predicted, Flynn seemed to disregard Yuri's statement, or rather, claim and asked him again, albeit a little more irritated,

"If it's not you, then who is really doing causing havoc in the Public Quarter? I hardly think that a wild pack of mutts would be able to do anything on the scale which the reports state. "

I howled in protest. Walking to Yuri's side and sitting by his leg with a dignified huff. I looked at the dark-haired swordsman with a bright shine to my eyes and nodded.

This time Yuri's expression was the more common, "I told you so" that I would see during these squabbles.

"See?" He pointed towards me, "Repede knows I'm not lying! The Little Wolves are the Senate of the animal world."

* * *

Not exactly where I wanted to stop it. But that was all I could do without making it drag on more. Continues in the next chapter which I hope will be up next week. Review and you get Repede shaped cookies!


End file.
